The U.S. Army will continue to employ its dismounted forces to conduct both full-scale combat operations and operations other than war. The modern dismounted soldier must carry everything he needs to survive in a combat environment and is thus, overburdened. Therefore, any additional weight to be worn or carried must provide substantial added benefit.
The U.S. Army currently fields several laser devices to aid in combat missions and in training exercises. For example, the PAQ-4 is a precision laser-aiming device that projects a laser spot that is visible, with night vision goggles, up to a kilometer away. The Multiple Integrated Laser Engagement System (MILES) is a weapon simulation system used by the Army to simulate realistic combat environments. The Army has also developed the Miniature Eye safe Laser Infrared Observation Set (MELIOS) laser range finder for use by the individual soldier.
There are many more examples of laser devices that are used in the Army but it is the function they are providing that is important and these functions are:                NIR precision aiming        VIS precision aiming        VIS bore sighting        NIR illumination        Weapon simulation        Range finding        Combat identification.        
All of these functions require that the dismounted soldier carry several different types of lasing systems all have unique requirements and power supplies. Therefore, there is a need to reduce the number of lasing systems that the dismounted soldier carries. This invention addresses this need.